Something Sweet
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Hiei had been using him for sex, making him his personal whore. But when Kuwabara dies Hiei is given a wake up call and a second chance. He has two weeks to put things right, but can he learn to love and not to lust? YAOI.
1. Gone and Back Again

This is request fic and I must say it's a rather good idea! I wish she would write it so I could see how it goes. I'm not the greatest Hiei/kuwa fan but you send me a request I will write it eventually.

1234

It was Friday night, and like every Friday around one in the morning Kuwabara was getting re-dressed smelling of sweat and sex. Hiei watched him from his bed at Genkai's shrine red eyes peering at him. The sex had started about four months ago, neither of the two knew why, but it had started and a ritual of rough sex had begun. Hiei watched Kuwabara tug the shirt on his body covering the love bites along his stomach and chest. Hiei caught Kuwabara's glance and gave him a smirk. Kuwabara ignored it looking down for his shoes. It was as he was tying his shoes when Kuwabara spoke.

This was a surprise for the two never shared a conversation after their sex. They never spoke. Kuwabara would come over around ten at night on Fridays and they would continue their act without words except for loud lust filled moans every now and then. So when Kuwabara spoke, voice soft in the still of the night it was a great surprise.

"Hiei…what are we doing? What does this all mean? What…what am I to you?"

Hiei smirked answering haughtily, "You are something sweet. Something to appease my sex drive; it's just sex human, nothing more. It will never be anything more then that."

Something crossed Kuwabara's eyes and he nodded, "J-Just had to make sure."

Hiei smirked and rolled over knowing Kuwabara would leave like he always did. However Kuwabara surprised Hiei once more by crawling back into bed. Hiei glanced at him and Kuwabara yawned, "I need a little rest Hiei. Tonight was a little rougher, I'll leave about four." He was setting the alarm on his wristwatch, and without another word rest his head on a pillow. Hiei turned back around, "Do what you want just make sure you're gone. I don't want Yukina or that old hag to see you're here."

"…Of course Hiei. I've never been caught before."

Hiei snorted and closed his eyes drifting into sleep.

But this time he had a dream. He saw Kuwabara in his dreams smiling and talking with him. He saw the sex clearly in his mind, but he saw more. Something was wrong with Kuwabara his face was twisted up in pain, and he was crying in his room. He held a gun and put it to his mouth, but then would drop it after long agonizing minutes. He'd put the gun in a shoebox and then under his bed. He half sobbed some words Hiei couldn't make out, and then dried his tears before going to bed. The dream changed and Kuwabara was walking down the shrine steps looking around. He paused at the corner and Kuwabara checked for cars. He was crossing the street when a motorcycle appeared out of nowhere. A man and a woman where on the bike the woman tilting a beer can into the man's mouth.

Kuwabara didn't see it coming, and by the time he did, it was too late.

He was struck and sent sprawling to the ground the motorcycle not even pausing. He hit his head it cracking open as easy as an egg. Blood filled the whites of his eyes, and in one shuddering breath he was slipping away his soul beginning to leave his battered shell.

Then the phone rang waking Hiei. Hiei stretched and glanced behind him seeing Kuwabara was gone like he said. He checked the time seeing it was six in the morning. He groaned and was tempted to ignore it, but the dream had actually disturbed him, and somewhere deep down he hoped it was Kuwabara calling him telling him he forgot his jacket, which he did sometimes.

Hiei sat up picking up the phone, "Hello?"

A soft sound, that sounded like sharp muffled gasps answered him. Hiei's stomach clenched, "Who is this?"

"Hiei…something…Hiei…"

The voice was Yusuke's and he was clearly crying.

"Yusuke? What is it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kuwabara…was…was walking…I-I don't know when…or why he was out so late…but some…something hit him. They…they are saying it wa-was a motorcycle…and-and…his head is all cracked up and his chest caved in. He-Hiei…get down to the hospital!! Bring Yukina and, these do-doctors can't save him…but…but she can save him! I know she can-Hiei please hurry!!"

Hiei was frozen and slowly hung up the phone. The dream came back full force, and Hiei was in autopilot all the way to the hospital. Yukina rushed to the doctor's but no amount of coaxing would let her inside. Yusuke was a mess crying and even had a trashcan near him. Kurama was rubbing his back eyes wide, and skin pale.

Yukina came to Hiei sobbing, "Fi…First Genkai-san dies and leaves me the shrine…and then…then poor Kuwabara loses Shizuru-"

Hiei blinked, "What? Shizuru's dead?"

Everyone was looking at him now. Yukina wiped her eyes, "Yes…She died two weeks ago…he told all of us…didn't he tell you?" Hiei shook his head blinking dully letting the shock slide off him. Kuwabara's personal life never mattered before to him, and it shouldn't change now. "No…no he didn't. But we never got along much did we?" After that harsh statement from Hiei, a doctor came out of Kuwabara's room, holding a chart. He looked around and cleared his throat. "Where is next of kin?" Yusuke rose wiping his mouth wide eyes staring at the doctor. "He has no family. We're his friends, we're the closest he has!"

The doctor nodded uncomfortably, "His suffering is over. He was struck down around four. The head trauma gave him internal decapitation. This means his brain and neck bone were separated from his spine. He must have had a fighting spirit to survive that…his ribs were shattered and his lungs filled with blood. He has just passed on, time of death 7:01 am, Saturday. I'm sorry but…he would have been completely brain dead if he had lived…I can tell he was a fighter. Maybe his passing was a blessing." He left the group alone telling them to stay there while they did a few more procedures

Hiei didn't listen.

He vanished within a flash beating the doctor to the room and locking the door. He saw a single bed, where Kuwabara lay. Blood was everywhere from where they had tried to save him by opening his chest to try to pump the blood out of his lungs. Kuwabara was a gray color, blue patches all around his skin. Kuwabara's hair no longer was gelled up but fell in loose spirally curls. Hiei could hear the doctor now fumbling for keys trying to open the door. Hiei ignored it and approached Kuwabara staring at the blood filled eyes. The blood was leaking from his tear ducts, trailing down his cheeks leaving puddles on his neck.

Hiei reached out and closed his eyes. Looking at his chest he saw that all evidence of Hiei's bites from their event from last night had been chopped away. Hiei swallowed hard quickly left and appeared in the lobby just as the doctor managed to unlock the room. A nurse was talking to the group and when he rejoined them he got to hear her words.

"There was evidence of sexual intercourse. Do you know if he was a homosexual?" A nurse asked the group staring in surprise. Yusuke shook his head, "No…he liked woman! Are you saying someone raped him?!" The nurse shook her head, "We are uncertain. But we found tearing…and since you are the closest to family we need your permission to-" Yusuke threw up again. "You-You're saying someone raped my…my best friend…someone I love as a brother…and then killed him? They…they did all that to Kuwabara…MY fucXing brother? Is that what you think?!" The nurse looked down at him whispering, "We can do the rape kit…and call the police…"

Hiei didn't stay anymore feeling increasingly uncomfortable. Kuwabara had not been raped but been with him…but Hiei had been too rough. He felt ashamed for that…he felt shame for a lot of things. But right now he was too confused to think right. He left heading back for the shrine, and eventually made his way into his room. The first thing he noticed was Kuwabara's jacket in the corner of the room. He had left it after all. Hiei picked it up, quickly sitting down feeling dizzy. He held the jacket and pulled it to him catching the scent.

It smelled of Kuwabara. The whole room smelled of Kuwabara. Hiei recalled some of his last words to Kuwabara. He had referred to him as something sweet…something just to have sex with to make his day better. He had spoken nothing of feelings or any other thing that could go along with them. He suddenly knew that his dream was real and finally whispered, "Oh God…I was killing him. He wanted to kill himself."

Hiei could see things he never saw before. Soft touches, gentle smiles, hints of complements, things Hiei had never bothered or acknowledged. Kuwabara loved Hiei, and had wanted Hiei to know and to respond. That's why he had asked him last night what he thought of him…why he desperately wanted to know what they were doing.

Hiei bent his head in shame realizing he had ruined a person's life and emotional state of being. Hiei was tormented when he was younger and he had just done the same thing to someone who he fought alongside with him. "No…Kuwabara…don't be dead…I-I…forgive me Kazuma!" For the first time in Hiei's existence he suddenly felt this terrible guilt…this pain.

This loss.

"Kuwabara…oh God did I love you?"

"Bingo you dick."

Hiei jerked his head up and saw this man standing in his room. He had brown hair and green eyes, and wore all black. He was smoking, and his face was scruffy. He had a scowl on his face and held a bag over his shoulder, red glowing string spilling out of it.

"Who…who are you?" Hiei growled standing.

The man waved his hand Hiei could no longer move. "Some call me cupid, but I like to refer to myself as the messenger of the heart. The one who ties people together…and you were connected to the most loving honest person ever…fuXking prick." The man flicked his cigarette butt at Hiei who could only growl in protest.

The man approached him, "You may call me Kay. It is my proper name, though no one seems to know it. I am the one who ties strings to the fingers or destined lovers. Why you two were destined I will never know! You are a great fool you lost someone who would love you for everything you are. And you wasted a gift."

Hiei was suddenly aware of tears dripping off his cheeks, loud tear gems clanking on the floor. He had never felt so alone and miserable in his life.

Kay walked over to him eyes softening. "But I know your case is special. You never knew proper love and I pity you. I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself and save Kuwabara. But don't think I'm doing this for you. I'm doing it for Kuwabara," Kay sat down on the bed waving his hand, causing Hiei to spin around. He looked at Hiei and continued, "He has lost everything. Everything Hiei. You never bothered to know his past so I will tell you now. His parents were murdered and Kuwabara and Shizuru were sent here to live with their uncle. Their uncle beat, and raped Kuwabara over, and over, and over for three years. He was 9 when it started. His sister discovered this secret and she managed to save his brother. Kuwabara went through a year of therapy and got, "better," but you can never recover from that. Oh another thing, he was in love with you the first moment he saw you. And those feelings were driving him insane…when you first started your lovemaking he bought a gun. And every Friday night he places it to his lips and thinks of pulling the trigger. It has gotten worse since his sister died. He started to cut himself…and not that pussy across the wrists ting, no he slit straight down his arm starting from the wrist. The best way of killing yourself in that manner. However he has been unable to make the cuts deep enough thinking…maybe just maybe you loved him."

Kay rose, "And you do…but you're too selfish to admit it. And you say it now but it's too late. He's dead. I listened, and I watched…as he asked you what he was to you. What these nights meant to you. And you called it, 'something sweet'? If you had said some more words after that, words of love it would have been rather kind…but no. You had to speak of lust, and primal urges." Kay slapped Hiei, startling the shorter demon. "That was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting."

Kay pulled out another cigarette lighting it and placing it in his lips. "But," he sighed, "I said you can redeem yourself. Alright…now it took two hours for his life to end. So I'm going to rewind time and give you two Fridays. That means two weeks to prevent this incident and confess your love…but if you take this for granted he will die again. And I will make sue you see every moment of it." Kay blew some smoke in Hiei's face, "I'll be checking in on you to make sure you're not screwing up. Now…get off your asX and fix things. I want you two to be in love NOT in lust."

Kay mumbled some more insults and with a snap of his fingers Hiei felt dizzy and blacked out eyes shutting.

Hiei was shaken and when he opened his eyes he saw Kuwabara before him. Kuwabara battered and bruised, and just behind him was Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei recognized this scene. Two weeks ago they had been on a mission fighting a demon who devoured the souls of the dead. He stared up at Kuwabara who sighed with relief. "Jesus shrimp we defeat the guy and you pass out! What happened? Did he get to you of some-" Hiei pulled himself up and threw his arms around Kuwabara shocking the whole group.

"Thank God," Hiei whispered eyes wide. Kuwabara held Hiei, gently trying to push him off but Hiei refused to budge. Hiei was lifted up off the ground safe in Kuwabara's arms. Kuwabara was flushed and gave Yusuke a shrug. Kurama whispered something about Hiei hitting his head. The three decided to carry on Kuwabara holding Hiei in his arms, the smaller man's arms wrapped securely around his neck.

They found a place to hide while Kurama and Yusuke went off to go find some herbs to "clear," Hiei's head. As soon as they were gone Hiei pushed Kuwabara against the ground and kissed him deeply. Kuwabara was shocked trembling beneath Hiei who began to trail his lips down his throat. "Hiei!" Kuwabara hissed, "Stop! Y-You hit your head! You don't know what you're doing!" Kuwabara managed to throw Hiei off and held him.

Hiei looked at Kuwabara seeing the disbelief and confusion. He cursed himself this was too fast. Kuwabara wouldn't understand what was going on so Hiei took a breath. He himself didn't understand if everything had been a dream…but this seemed too familiar for it to be false. He swallowed a lump in his throat and pressed a head to Kuwabara's chest.

"Come over," Hiei whispered.

"Hiei…I-it's only Monday," Kuwabara sputtered trembling.

Hiei touched his arms gently, "Come over," he insisted.

"…Okay," Kuwabara whispered still trembling.

Hiei closed his eyes tight. He had to make this right, especially after all he'd seen, and all he had been told. He had to make everything right. Hiei didn't know how to love but he knew if he tried he'd be able to figure it out along the way. Kuwabara was who he was connected to, and after finding that all, surely that meant Kuwabara was worth it.

1234

End of chap one. Hope you like this and stick with me.


	2. Kay's Risk

Man I must be off my rocker. I've started a bunch of fics but when I get sick I can't help myself…Oh well. I'm really enjoying all my new stories, A Lady's Plot, Something Sweet, and even a Master's stone I consider new because how many times I'll be updating it. Wish me luck with Master's Stone, Craps I'm worried about that one. There's going to be things in there that will give me such a heart attack. I get to attached to my stories. Lol.

1234

When Hiei was back at the shrine he went straight to his room. He hoped that the memories of Kuwabara's death, now that Kuwabara was alive again would not trouble him so, but every time he doubted that death, it came flooding back. "Why can't O forget?" Hiei whispered holding his hands tight.

"Because if you forget you'd make Kuwabara back into your slut you basXard."

Kuwabara's head snapped up, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Up here little pricX!"

Hiei looked up and there sitting on the ceiling, was that unconventional Cupid. "Kay…" Hiei said his name unaware he had even remembered it. Kay who sat on the ceiling looked at Hiei angry eyes flashing. He looked at Hiei who gave up looking up and laid down so he could continue to look at Kay without bothering his neck. The man flicked his cigarette down to the ground starting a new one.

"I came to check in…I saw how you acted back there with Kuwabara. You scared to living daylights out of him…But…" Kay added with a softer tone, "You're off to a good start…some advise…slowly show him how you care. Go too fast and you might scare him off. You don't know how long he's been waiting for you to love him. He's heart is all cracked, and you'll crack it more if he begins to think you're toying with him."

Hiei nodded, hating this man's advice but right now he needed to listen to him. Hiei still didn't know how to love, but by God he would try. "Should…should every Friday we continue our…uh…" Hiei didn't want to say it to Kay. However cupid, or the messenger of hearts as he preferred to be called, looked more then amused. "The sex…Hiei my advice to you is this Friday…yeah keep it up. Be…gentle though say something to him! And don't you dare tell you him you love him, that's too fast, and I can tell your heart is wavering…you damXed little thing."

Hiei was more then annoyed with Kay's insults but he had to put up with it. No one else could help him in this matter. "Listen dick-wad…you're doing kind of good. You keep it up," Kay snapped angrily. Hiei nodded, "What should I do today? What's the right step."

Kay quietly smoked and put his cigarette out on the ceiling. "Hiei you already made the right step by asking me that. This is your mess I'm breaking the rules helping you. Now do your best." That had been the kindest thing Kay had ever said to him, and with that he faded away leaving only a black burn on the ceiling. Hiei swallowed. He was feeling things that he had never experienced, and God almighty if it didn't hurt!

Hiei felt so sick that he threw up twice before Kuwabara arrived.

Hiei sat patiently before Kuwabara arrived. Kuwabara shit the door, removed his jacked and then his belt but Hiei stopped him. "No Kuwabara… don't do that I just wanted to talk to you." Kuwabara raised a copped brow, and it was obvious he was surprised. Hiei pat the bed, signaling for Kuwabara to come sit by him.

Kuwabara did, trembling just the slightest bit. Hiei stared at the man for a long time drinking in the sight. He stared so long Kuwabara touched Hiei's cheek with the very tip of his fingers. "Hiei what's wrong?" Kuwabara asked softly, "Was it something I did?"

Hiei felt sick. Had Kuwabara always been this kind to him? Always this gentle? Hiei shook his head, "No you did nothing…something I did. It bothered me…I shouldn't have hit you during battle. I could have gotten you so hurt you'd be of no use to us." Kuwabara was startled and his pale skin finally began to regain its color. A timid smile grew on his face, "Hiei what are you talking about, you know I can take anything!"

"Kuwabara…I hit you, and then you saved my life in battle…what kind of action is that from me?" Hiei snorted, stomach tight. "Yusuke and Kurama have been telling me time and time again…but I didn't think about it…until…now. I don't know what…um what would you call this feeling?" Kuwabara looked delighted to be able to answer Hiei's question, never haven been asked anything before. "Well…maybe it's guilt or remorse…that's what you call it. Hiei…you shouldn't feel that way towards me. I'm-"

"A good soul." Hiei bluntly stated.

There was a silence, and Hiei felt dizzy. What was he doing? He didn't know what to do…how to love. How was he going to do this? Hiei did not like this feeling of weakness, couldn't stand it. This had to be done though Hiei couldn't let Kuwabara die again. Not again.

"Hiei, why did you pass out?" Kuwabara suddenly broke into Hiei's thoughts.

Hiei glanced at him feeling sick, and muttered, "I don't…" Hiei lurched forward throwing up on the floor, and in a swift moment Hiei was swooped up and Kuwabara carried him to the bathroom, massaging his neck as Hiei finished. Then Kuwabara rolled up his sleeves and started a bath. "You're sick Hiei…it explains how weird you're being."

Kuwabara's statement made Hiei feel worse, and his head began to pound. He closed his eyes in frustration and allowed Kuwabara to strip him and place him in a tub of cool water. Kuwabara then carefully washed Hiei, who sat still in the tub. Kuwabara 's hands were gentle and felt good on Hiei's skin. Hiei knew then that Kuwabara really had always treated him this kindly. Kuwabara was a gentle soul, and Hiei had abused him until nothing was left. Kuwabara probably felt thrilled back then to die and leave Hiei alone…Hiei who had been a cruel lover.

"Hiei, why and how in the world did you work yourself so sick?"

Hiei didn't answer his question. Hiei's answer would be too shocking for Kuwabara to hear right now. He didn't know exactly what it was but Kurama had told him a story of a boy whose heart had been ripped out by his mother so he could never love and leave her. A girl had appeared one day and fell in love with a boy. She spent every free moment with him, without the mother knowing. And from her love the boy grew a heart, and the two left the mother and married.

'And they lived happily ever after…I think that's how it goes?' Hiei thought. "Can you get dressed Hiei?" Kuwabara said breaking once again into the short man's thoughts. Hiei nodded, and Kuwabara after staring a moment longer left Hiei to dress. Hiei was soon dressed when he heard a familiar voice.

"For God's sake stop acting like a pussy!"

Hiei looked up expecting to see Kay on the ceiling again, but no he wasn't there. He turned around looking for him and saw Kay's head was sticking out of the toilet. Hiei jumped back eye twitching. "Dear God, why there?" Hiei whispered sharply. Kay blinked, "Why not? What am I in? What is it?" Hiei who had heard nothing but insults from this man, decided not to answer him and put his cool face on and chose to say, "It's just surprising."

Kay, unaware of the humors place he was in continued speaking, "Stop panicking…you're doing fine, try not to sweat it so much or you're just gonna fuXk it all up!!" Hiei glared at Kay, "I don't know where to start!" Kay rolled his eyes, "Well you've started off fine, now stop puking and figure out what the hell is the matter with you, and go win his heart!" Hiei cursed, "You must love breaking the rules if you're trying to help me!"

Kay glared angrily at him, "Shut up! It has nothing to do with the rules! I don't believe in broken love, and I'd fix any love. I've always wanted to fix couples destined to be together…and I've been watching Kuwabara since he was boy. And I decided long ago I wasn't going to let a short little piece of shiX fucX it all up an-"

"You've talked enough," Hiei flatly stated flushing the toilet and Kay away.

He exited the bathroom seeing Kuwabara seemed ready to leave. Hiei decided it was best not to stop him, and allowed Kuwabara to walk off, but he followed after him to see him off. "Bye Hiei…" Kuwabara said softly at the door. He obviously wanted to say more but kept silent, and Hiei was not going to force it. Kuwabara turned his back, and Hiei knew what to say. Knew what his first step needed to be.

"Kuwabara, thank you!"

Kuwabara turned stunned, "Uh…" His shocked face melted away and he smiled. There was a sparkle in his eye as he whispered, "You're welcome Hiei." They stared at each other a moment and Kuwabara was gone. Hiei watched him retreat and then went back to his room where he was promptly thrown roughly on the bed by a wet, and angry Kay. Kay sat on his chest, and with a snap of his finger, Hiei could no longer move. "You…you…I out to throttle you!" Kay snapped.

Hiei was suddenly surprised when Kay pouted, "You ruined all my cigarettes...I'll have to get more…and they're very hard to come by for me!" Hiei blinked and was relieved he could use his mouth, "There's a pack in my drawer. Take them…I'm quitting. Kuwabara hated the taste it leaves in my mouth." Kay perked up, jumped off Hiei, and rejoiced as he found the cigarettes.

He snapped his fingers again, and Hiei could move. Hiei sat up massaging his chest. "I can't understand what pleasure you get in helping me!" Kay snorted, "None really. I'm breaking the rules helping you." Hiei glared at him, "Whose rules?"

"Yenma…as soon as your two weeks are up, whether you succeeded or not he'll find out what I've done and give my job away to someone else," Kay snapped lighting a cigarette. Hiei sighed, "Well then, what happens to you? You get demoted."

Kay got suddenly quiet, and took the cigarette from his mouth. "No," Kay said rising to look at Hiei, "No…I get banished to Hell for breaking the golden law…no one is allowed to interfere in mortals lives. I broke it so I get punished."

Hiei felt cold, "That doesn't make sense. Koenma broke that rule by reviving Yusuke, and then Genkai…and even saving Yusuke when he was a demon!" At that Kay laughed, "Yenma may be cold, but Koenma is his son, do you really think he's send his heir to Hell?"

Kay looked at Hiei placing the cigarette in his mouth, "It doesn't matter, I want to do something more then tying threads on fingers before I go. Something different for a change…and this seems like a good enough deal."

"Kay…" Hiei was stunned and felt…what was it called…empathy? Sympathy? Humbled? What ever it was, Hiei was floored that Kay would go to Hell just to help him. "I know what you're thinking Hiei," Kay said glaring at the man, "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Kuwabara. He's suffered so much he deserves something good in his life. And as sad as it is, you're the thing he wants the most."

Kay sighed and then smiled at Hiei, "My Hiei…you've already come a long way showing such concern. Even if this is to help Kuwabara…I'm glad you're changing too."

Kay then turned on his heal, "But if you ever flush me down what ever that thing was again I'll shorten your time down to one day!" And with that he walked through the wall fading away. Hiei stared after him, and then gently laid down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, looking back at that burn mark from one of Kay's previous cigarettes.

Hiei sighed with frustration-he was beginning to like that fellow.

1234

End of this one. My good ness I love Kay. I'm going to draw him, email me if you'd like to see. And if you have your own vision of him send me a picture! I'd love to see it. Well here's a few things to expect in the next chapter, As Hiei continues to try to win Kuwabara's heart, he decides maybe it's time he lets his friends know his feeling. But telling Yusuke and Kurama is probably a bad idea…matchmaking is not their cup of tea. As for Kay he suddenly begins to look older, and his bag of red strings is getting lighter and lighter.

Poor Kay.


	3. Telling Yusuke

Holy spit…so sorry about Something Sweet being held off for so long. A crisis came up and then I totally forgot about this fic…um the crisis was a car wreck that caused a bit of shit and turmoil. _Insert a nervous laugh and sweat drop here _So…sorry. When I started writing again you know...I just kinda forgot. Here's the next part of Something Sweet I am gonna soooo sooo try to finish before July ends…cuz if I remember correctly there are 4-8 more chapters left.

1234

It was Tuesday afternoon when Hiei decided if he really was going to woo Kuwabara; be his lover…he needed to tell Yusuke and Kurama his plans. Hiei felt a twinge of uncomfortable anxiety in the pit of his stomach…Yusuke was going to kill him. Maim him. Yeah…this was going to be a _blast!_

Hiei sighed and went over his plan in his head. Tell Yusuke and Kurama, woo Kuwabara…somehow…and save Shizu-

"Stop that thought," Kay's demanding and harsh voice spoke up.

Hiei turned ready to tell the "messenger of love," to fuck off, but he paused.

Kay looked surprisingly…different. Kay had bags under his eyes, and his dark hair had flecks of gray. He stood in a slouched manner, hands shoved in his pockets. His bag which had been over stuffed with glowing red strings before, now had decreased in size, and the red strings had lost their vibrant luster.

"You alright?" Hiei found himself asking.

Kay blinked and smirked, "I'm already getting obliterated by the great lord Yenma. By the time your last Friday roles around I'll be an old man."

Hiei felt awkward. He wasn't sure what to say-but Kay then spouted out in an angry huff, "You can't save Shizuru…death is another person's department. You can't interfere in death…I only control love. The reason I'm fucking screwed over right now is because I brought Kuwabara back to life. Death and Life is not my jurisdiction. However you got one thing right, you should tell Yusuke and Kurama."

Hiei sighed, "Fuck…it would be easier if I could just save Shizuru…"

"Fuck you Hiei. This is not meant to be easy. You have to earn Kuwabara's heart…you dip-shit…" Kay trailed off suddenly eyes looking off in the distance.

Hiei raised a brow.

"Kay?"

However Kay did not answer again, instead he turned around, took two steps and disappeared before Hiei's eyes, fading away as if he was some sort of ghost. Hiei stood there silently wondering why Kay had left…though it wasn't like Hiei cared. Kay was after all, very steadily becoming the bane to Hiei's existence.

Hiei sighed and concentrated on more important things. Like arranging a meeting with Yusuke and Kurama. Hiei cringed as he picked up the phone…

There was no doubt that this was going to suck.

_One hour later._

"You…you what?" Yusuke squeaked in the most uncharacteristic manner.

Hiei had chosen to meet Yusuke and Kurama in Yusuke's small apartment. That way if a scene was going to be caused then there would be some privacy so ears did not hear what was going on...and so Yusuke wouldn't explode all the surroundings around him and kill Hiei. Hiei had just told the two demons, and as expected the two looked as if they had just seen Hiei prancing around in a tutu wearing lip-gloss and gold eye shadow.

"I. Love. Kuwabara." Hiei said again, this time more slowly, drawing out each of his words, making sure what he said was properly annunciated.

Kurama leaned back against the couch he was currently seated on and whispered, "Well…this is a surprise."

"Are you fucking with me?" Yusuke asked leaning forward on the couch eyes angrily set on Hiei.

"No I am not," Hiei answered patiently knowing this would be the worst part.

However, Hiei was a little relieved to see Kurama was not so disturbed by the idea of Hiei loving Kuwabara. In fact Hiei was almost sure Kurama knew all along. Damn that fox…he was always just a step ahead of Hiei, not that Hiei would ever admit that.

"Are you messing with Kuwabara?" Yusuke's voice had gotten dangerously low and he grabbed Hiei yanking him up. Hiei winced slightly Yusuke's grip was especially hard. Yusuke's eyes gleamed down at him, a yellow haze of power flashing though those brown orbs. Kurama got up and tried to calm Yusuke, but a spark of painful energy zapped him as soon as he touched Yusuke's arm.

And this was the same energy Hiei was being strangled with.

"No…" Hiei managed to answer keeping his face calm.

"I won't allow it…if this is a game to fuck with Kuwabara I will break every bone in your body. Kuwabara was my first male friend, my first best friend, and has always done everything he could to look after me and ensure my safety-no matter how hurt he got. I am not going to allow you to break him…do you still claim you love him?" Yusuke asked, as he seemed to slowly be transforming into his demon form.

"I still claim it. I love Kuwabara," Hiei grunted. He was getting a little annoyed with himself for not fighting back, but lashing out at Hiei was not a good idea-especially since Hiei was seeking Yusuke's approval, and eventual help. Hiei was also feeling a weird churning in his stomach. Hiei was having a hard time saying he loved Kuwabara, and though Hiei knew he did…admitting you loved someone was hard.

And admitting it to his over-protective friend first was probably the worst.

"Listen…Shizuru died earlier today, and the only reason I'm not consoling my best friend is because I promised not to come over until he was ready. He is all alone in this world now, only thing he's got left is me, you, and Kurama. But I'm telling you now I will easily sever your bond with Kuwabara and myself if you hurt him. And you spewing this lie that your forcing on me to listen to has you hanging by a thread. Do you still say it? Do you dare?!" Yusuke voice was shaking and had gotten louder.

It seemed like the whole apartment complex was still and waiting for a response.

"I love Kazuma Kuwabara, and if I hurt him…I expect to be beaten to a pulp by you. But whether you approve or not, Yusuke Urameshi, I am going to seek Kuwabara's attentions, and before next Friday is up, I plan to be the most important person in his life second to you," Hiei said back even as he felt Yusuke aura strangling him.

"Alright then."

Hiei blinked as Yusuke dropped him, and then felt the decrease of Yusuke's power. Yusuke smiled and sat down and looked at Hiei smiling, while both Kurama and Hiei stared at Yusuke as if he was the craziest man alive.

"What? That's it?" Hiei asked trying to take in calm breaths so as not to show how close Yusuke had gotten to killing him.

However Hiei was confident if he had fought back Yusuke wouldn't have hurt him…right.

Positive.

"Yeah that's it. I would have done that to anyone-male or female. Kuwabara is the type of guy who gives his heart fully. So it can easily be damaged. So I made a promise to myself that I was gonna scare the fuck out of whoever claimed to love him-even if I knew them. So…congratulations. You passed my test," Yusuke grinned that cheeky little grin of his and then said, "And I will be kicking your ass any time you make him sad. Heaven forbid you ever make him cry…cuz it normally takes a death to make Kuwabara die. But if you ever get him to the point where he cries because you somehow hurt him-I will _**fucking**_murder you."

And with that promise Hiei felt an odd shudder move through him.

It was something close to…yeah-no…it was fear.

'Shit,' Hiei thought sitting erect and looking at both Kurama and Yusuke. Hiei felt especially afraid knowing that he'd already been hurting Kuwabara…for a long time. And though Hiei was going to make things right, he'd till already made things wrong.

Heaven forbid if Yusuke found out…

"Alright then. So…now what?" Hiei asked relieved to have this part over.

"Dunno…but I suggest you not talk to Kuwabara for awhile. His sister is gone and any second I'm sure he'll come over and need _me_ here to help him through this. So go on…we'll talk about this later," Yusuke said his voice sounding even tempered as he spoke.

Hiei sighed, and wished that Kuwabara would come to him, but knowing that would not happen, Hiei obediently left.

When he got back home Hiei realized his conversation earlier with Kay had been too late. Shizuru was already gone, and Kuwabara would not come to him for help. He would go to Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina…everyone but him.

"That will change eventually Hiei. Stop being a piss bucket," Kay's voice floated in Hiei's room in Genkai's shrine. Hiei looked around but did not see the odd messenger of the heart. However Hiei felt that Kay was still there, and sighed.

"But I've got so little time to do it in…"

"It can't be helped. I can't give you anymore time Hiei. It may be running out…And unfortunately, you probably won't see Kuwabara until this Friday…so three days will go to waste…it's hard but you're the one that fucked up in the first place. It can't all be easy."

Hiei sighed accustomed to Kay's harsh words.

"Yeah…I know."

End of this chapter.

So once again sorry for the wait and please enjoy the next coming chapters. Coming up next is a time skip to Friday, hopefully Hiei won't screw it up.


	4. Love Making

Alright next chapter! Again sorry about the wait. I swear I'm not trying to be this slow! **And this chapter is the edited version of a lemon-so this is NOT a lemon…if you want the lemon email me and I'll send it. My email is available on my profile. **This chapter is shorter because of the editing.

1234

Friday came and Hiei felt like he might throw up from frustration and anticipation. He had plans for Kuwabara-their lovemaking had always been…rough. Hiei inflicting damage, biting down cruelly…Hiei now wondered how Kuwabara got out of bed so soon after their sex. But not tonight…there would be no cruelness in Hiei's lovemaking. Hiei was going to be gentle, and care for Kuwabara-worship his body like he should have been doing since he first took Kuwabara to his bed. Hiei would be nothing short of loving.

Loving Kuwabara so that he wouldn't…wouldn't die.

Kay appeared only once today, his hair filled with gray and eyes weary. His bag was still emptying of its red string and Kay had less fight in him when he visited Hiei. Kay was growing frail, he was dying. And Hiei for the first time in his life felt horrible, and Kay seemed to understand that.

And damn it all, but Hiei was starting to think he might consider Kay a friend.

Kay hadn't said much when he appeared this morning, only warned Hiei not to screw up, and stole cigarettes. Then Kay departed as if he'd never existed, which soon would be true.

There was a knock on Hiei's door, and Hiei took in a breath and let Kuwabara inside, Kuwabara not quite meeting his eye. Hiei painfully wondered if this was what Kuwabara looked like every time Kuwabara entered his room. Kuwabara eased himself down on the bed, sitting down as he worked on removing his jacket.

Hiei stopped him by gently pressing his hands down on Kuwabara's shoulders, hooking his hands under the collar of Kuwabara's jacket. Hiei saw Kuwabara's eyes widen with surprise and shock-Hiei had never taken Kuwabara's clothes off, nor touched Kuwabara while he was fully dressed.

Hiei resisted in smiling-he thought that might scare Kuwabara off.

Tilting his head down Hiei leaned in and kissed Kuwabara snaking his tongue in Kuwabara's trembling mouth as he tugged down Kuwabara's jacket, gently rubbing warm hands along Kuwabara's body. Kuwabara was shivering, and flinching, and Hiei only had himself to blame for these reactions.

Hiei had been nothing short of abusive towards Kuwabara, but dammit that was going to change.

Trailing kisses down Kuwabara's jaw and down Kuwabara's neck, Hiei felt his heart skip at the small moan Kuwabara let fall from his lips.

Kuwabara's hands were firmly clenched on the bed not daring to move. As Hiei worked on unbuttoning Kuwabara's shirt he gently whispered, "Feel free to touch me Kuwa…I will not harm you."

Kuwabara tensed at the nickname, and in a jerky motion reached out and gently ran his fingers down Kuwabara's back. Hiei let out a growl of lust, and Kuwabara relaxed and brought his other hand in Hiei's hair. Hiei's lips found Kuwabara's again, and with a firm but gentle shove he had Kuwabara flat on his back lying pressed on the mattress.

Around two hours later Hiei lay in bed staring at Kuwabara who was curled up in bed eyes downcast, shaking all over.

This worried Hiei to no end, and Hiei cleared his throat, "Kuwabara…did I hurt you?"

Wide startled eyes met Hiei's, and Hiei knew that was because Hiei had spoken to him. This was the first time in all this time that Hiei addressed Kuwabara. And Hiei was glad that it was he who started the conversation this time. For if Kuwabara asked him again what Hiei thought of him like Kuwabara did that night Kuwabara, "died," Hiei would have been unable to express his emotions without ravishing the human again.

"N-No?" Kuwabara offered in a questioning gaze.

"Relax," Hiei said trying to be soothing, "I just…are you alright…did it hurt?"

Kuwabara's face flushed red and seeming to feel self-conscious of himself, Kuwabara pulled the comforter more firmly around his body. After a moments hesitation Kuwabara said, "No…not in any bad way."

"But I still hurt you?" Hiei insisted wanting to know what he'd done.

Kuwabara flushed red, "Well I like it when you…b-bite and scratch me…" Kuwabara looked appalled at admitting that.

Hiei couldn't resist it. He smirked. There was something absolutely fetching about Kuwabara revealing to Hiei what he liked to do in bed. Hiei reached out and touched Kuwabara's face trailing calloused fingers down Kuwabara's face. Kuwabara let out tiny whimper-but an obvious good sound, not a mournful one.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei and Hiei felt as if he'd crossed a great hurtle at the look of hope shining in Kuwabara's eyes.

Hiei placed a hand in the small of Kuwabara's back and pulled Kuwabara to him violently, Kuwabara's eyes widening again. Hiei thought of saying it now, saying he loved Kuwabara…and then Hiei saw the fear in Kuwabara's eyes. Hiei mentally sighed. No. Now was not the time until that fear was gone.

And Hiei was going to get rid of it; even if it meant spoiling the human rotten.

Hiei ran his hands down Kuwabara's back and said, "I like hearing what you like."

Kuwabara tensed again, but after a long pause relaxed and looked downwards, "O…Oh."

It was obvious Kuwabara didn't know what else to say, or even how to act at Hiei's gentle touches.

After a few more minutes Kuwabara pulled away, and though Hiei wanted to offer Kuwabara to stay the night, Hiei new that was a step too far. Hiei watched Kuwabara get dressed, something he'd never done before. Kuwabara got dressed slow, and Hiei cursed the human for working him up…though admittedly Kuwabara probably wasn't doing it intentional. Kuwabara slipped on his shirt and turned towards Hiei as he began to button up his shirt. Kuwabara had been looking down, but as he reached the middle of his shirt he spotted Hiei watching him and froze.

Kuwabara's ears burning red, he stared at Hiei looking surprised. Hiei didn't flinch at Kuwabara's obvious shock, but kept his eyes firm on Kuwabara. Hiei wanted to express without words how he felt, and he hoped Kuwabara would get at least a hint of the message. Kuwabara cleared his throat after a long moment and finished dressing.

Kuwabara plucked up his jacket, and headed for the door, pausing, "I'll…you tomorrow…at th-the meeting right?"

Hiei waited for Kuwabara to turn around before he answered, "Yes. I'll be there."

Hiei watched as Kuwabara seemed to change. Kuwabara relaxed and stared at Hiei with softer eyes. And though it lasted half a second Kuwabara smiled at Hiei. But for that moment, Hiei lived for that smile, and he would continue to live to see that smile again.

Kuwabara left then, and Hiei relaxed in his bed, and rolled over to only see Kay smiling back at him with the dumbest grin on his face.

"AHG!" Hiei cried jumping out of bed and falling bare assed naked on the floor.

Kay had gotten up on the bed and that light that was in his eyes was that of the ferocious spirit that Hiei had first seen in Kay's eyes.

Hiei's jaw dropped as Kay began jumping on bed cackling like a ghoul, "Holy shit Hiei! You did something right! You did something fucking right! I didn't even have to tell you! Yes. Yes! FUCKIN' YES!!" Kay cackled jumping around in circles on the bed.

"What the fuck were you doing in my bed?!" Hiei barked angrily.

Kay jumped off the bed, pulling off the comforter and throwing it on Hiei's nude form.

"Easy half-pint…I was just watching you have sex."

Hiei paled.

Kay grinned and continued, "Not really watching just checking up on occasion and listening to make sure you didn't fuck up. But no, no you did splendid. Ah I can-"

Kay was cut off as a golden spike, like a nail for a train shot through Kay's shoulder, the spike appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Kay gasped and looked down at his arm. Instead of blood red string was spilling from Kay's body falling in ratty tangles. Kay seemed to age a few more years, and with a grunt of pain he dropped on one knee.

"Kay!" Hiei found himself gasping and grabbing the spirit of love by his shoulders. Kay held a hand over the wound, not quite touching the golden spike in his arm. He winced as the golden spike turned and embedded the other end of itself in Kay's shoulder so that it couldn't be removed. The red string fell off of Kay's body turning into dust on Hiei's floor.

"What the hell?" Hiei asked.

Kay shook his head blinking several times, "It's Enma…how many times do I have to tell you he's getting rid of me. I'll be gone come next Friday."

"But…why is it this violent?" Hiei asked looking at the spike.

Kay shoved Hiei off of him and sat back leaning against Hiei's bed.

"I'm betraying Enma's law in order to get this done for you Hiei. By betraying him I am basically accusing of _GOD _being wrong. Do you really think Enma's going to let me off easy for betraying him, betraying my work, defyin' the fuckin' odds to help you? No way in hell." Kay snorted and glared at Hiei, "I'm at the final stages. Four more spikes and I'm finished. I've told you time and time again that I was being punished, and would be destroyed. You of all people should understand that destroying a soul isn't going to be painless."

Hiei silently looked at Kay and took in a breath, "Thank you for what you're doing for me. Thank you."

Kay stared at Hiei shocked-even he understood how big a deal it was that Hiei was thanking him. Kay got up and turned away, "Ah shut up pussy and get some sleep. Tomorrow's another day. Don't botch it up."

Kay took a step forward, and by the second step he disappeared completely.

Hiei sighed and got back in bed. Lying down in bed sleep did not come until early that morning. Love was new to Hiei, as was guilt, and shame. They were things he'd have to deal with as the time kept moving on in this endeavor. As the gloaming of the morning peeked into his bedroom window Hiei finally closed his eyes and slept.

End of this chapter.

A time skip to Wednesday. Hiei is slowly winning Kuwabara over, and even Yusuke and Kurama are helping Hiei out. Kay is deteriorating more and more every day. The next chapter is the second to last (or should be unless I think of something else that should be added.)


	5. Life Or Death

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. I haven't been able to write because my power chord died! And I'm trying to fix my scanner! 

I think I emailed everyone the lemon that wanted it—BUT if you wanted to read the lemon in the last chapter and did not get it: LET ME KNOW AND SEND ME YOUR EMAIL!! I will send it to you pronto!

Okay please enjoy!

OH! ALSO I COMBINED THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS NOT COUNTING THE EPILOUGE!

1234

Days passed like seconds, Friday had gone, as had the weekend, and Monday, and Tuesday. It was now Wednesday, and Hiei couldn't help but feel as if he was walking on cloud nine. Things were moving slow…but at a bearable pace.

And Hiei was now openly showing his affection for Kuwabara in small little hints. Kuwabara was jumpy, as well as cautious, and there were times when Kuwabara was just downright annoyed with Hiei.

However, Hiei wasn't on his own in this endeavor of wooing Kuwabara.

Kurama and Yusuke made up excuses to leave the room, or force Kuwabara to sit next to Hiei, and on Monday at the meeting instead of listening to Koenma drone on about a demon trying to destroy the world-_again_-Yusuke had turned to his best friend leaning on his hand and asked rather loudly, "So…what is your taste in men Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara choked and everyone was looking at Yusuke.

Hiei lowered his head so Kuwabara wouldn't see his huge dopey grin-but Hiei couldn't resist. There was something comical about Yusuke trying to play cupid-though Yusuker's personality certainly matched Kay's personality.

"Urameshi…what the hell?" Kuwabara whispered.

Yusuke shrugged, "You're bisexual…to my understanding…so what do you like about men?"

Koenma's mouth was open, and Kuwabara looked horribly pale…but Hiei still found it all amusing.

Kurama then jokingly asked, "Why Yusuke? Are you offering yourself to Kuwabara?"

Hiei's head shot up and he glared at Kurama who met his gaze coyly and playfully.

Kuwabara looked like a cherry, and looked at Koenma as if the demi-god could do anything.

Yusuke cupped Kuwabara's chin and then pulled Kuwabara close. Hiei clenched his fists and set his jaw. Yusuke held Kuwabara's gaze and coolly said, "What if I am? I'm probably his type…Dark hair…strong…and we are best friends. Friends would probably make the best lovers." Kuwabara looked horridly confused, and lowered his lids, so he could glance at Hiei without being noticed-but unknown to Kuwabara-_everyone_ noticed.

Yusuke stroked his thumb on Kuwabara's chin, and Hiei growled possessively and all eyes were on him. Koenma had to sit down, mouth still open in shock, and looking thoroughly confused.

"You disagree?" Yusuke asked innocently.

"Haven't you heard the phrase, "Opposites attract?" You two would not work!" Hiei snarled eyes flashing as he dared Yusuke to challenge him.

Kuwabara pulled away from Yusuke and buried his face in his hands. He groaned as if he was in pain, and Yusuke looked guiltily at Kuwabara. Yusuke reached out and placed an arm around Kuwabara and apologized, "I'm sorry. I was just teasing…I wouldn't make a good match for you…well maybe I would but there's probably someone already who likes ya a lot."

Kuwabara tensed all over, and pushed Yusuke off, and muttered, "You can be a real prick sometimes Urameshi," and Kuwabara had left the meeting. Hiei had shot Yusuke a glare, but Yusuke met his gaze and said evenly, "You're the one that loves him. Go after him."

And Hiei did.

It had taken Hiei the rest of the day to get Kuwabara to relax and not look terrified as Hiei tried to console him. And it had taken all of Tuesday to get Kuwabara to smile…and then tenderly touch the corner of Hiei's face with a tender, nervous index finger.

And now today, this glorious Wednesday, Hiei felt like nothing could go wrong.

"Oi…gimme a cigarette. I know you have them."

Hiei turned at the all too familiar voice and felt his mood dampen. Kay was floating next to him, looking close to 60 years old, with three golden spikes driven into him. His bag was gone, and the only red strings left was the ones that leaked out of his body. Hiei quietly held out a pack of cigarettes for Kay. He had found himself buying cigarettes specifically to give to Kay. After all, this was all Hiei could do for Kay to thank him.

Kay took the pack, his hands shaking a little. He looked at Hiei and said, "I think you'll succeed, and when you do…don't you ever take Kuwabara for granted again."

"I won't," Hiei promised his face grimly looking at Kay's worn body.

Kay disappeared then and Hiei sighed. Visits from Kay had grown less and less frequent. It was obvious the, "messenger of the heart," was too tired, too weak, to really visit Hiei that much. Kay only had two days left…and Hiei reluctantly admitted he would miss him.

Hiei looked away from where Kay had once been and headed back to his original goal. Visiting Kuwabara at his house-something he had never done on his own before.

Kuwabara probably would definitely be startled, and Hiei let a wicked little grin spread across his face. Hiei picked up his pace, and was very soon outside Kuwabara's bedroom trying to figure out how to break in without Kuwabara noticing.

So patiently he waited for Kuwabara to get engrossed in something within his home, Hiei using his Jagan to check up on Kuwabara's actions. Kuwabara was in his sister's room at the moment packing everything away. He moved slowly and looked like a very defeated man. Hiei yearned to reach out and comfort him-and wished Kuwabara would tell him about his suffering.

Eventually Kuwabara went to take a showed, and Hiei saw his chance. He broke in Kuwabara's room with ease and stood outside the bathroom door wondering if he'd ruin his chances if he broke into Kuwabara's bathroom and fucked him blind in the shower.

Hiei sighed knowing the answer easily to that one and sat down in Kuwabara's room. A thought struck him…a horrible thought. The gun Kuwabara placed in his mouth every night-according to what Kay had shown him-was under Kuwabara's bed. Hiei reached under Kuwabara's bed and found the shoebox. With reluctance…he opened it expecting the worse.

But the box was empty.

Hiei for the first time since he found Yukina again felt so happy he could cry.

He put the box away and reminded himself that Kuwabara may still have the weapon hidden somewhere else, and that he still couldn't celebrate just yet. Kuwabara could still die…

Hiei had just eased himself back on Kuwabara's bed when Kuwabara came in dripping wet, and running a towel over his wet hair-but not wearing anything else. Hiei smiled pleased at the sight of Kuwabara' deliciously naked body. When Kuwabara looked up, draping the towel around his shoulders Kuwabara stopped in his tracks eyes wide.

Hiei grinned, and Kuwabara squeaked.

Kuwabara turned to cover himself but Hiei was in front of Kuwabara a hand pressed plat on his stomach. Smooth as silk Hiei whispered, "I've seen you naked before Kazuma…" Kuwabara blushed and took a step back-and Hiei grinned as he began to herd Kuwabara into his room.

Kuwabara looked panicked and whispered, "Wh-what do you want."

"To spend the day with you," Hiei answered quickly.

Kuwabara no longer looked embarrassed but instead raised a brow, "What?"

"I want to spend the day with you," Hiei said.

Hiei was surprised by Kuwabara's next reaction. Kuwabara's whole body sagged, and he looked as if he'd been told cats had gone extinct. Kuwabara pushed passed Hiei and went for his jeans, not bothering with underwear, and tugged his acid-wash bottoms on.

"Are my visits on Fridays no longer enough?"

Hiei winced.

"Kazuma…that's not what I meant."

Kuwabara turned around looking confused, angry, and hurt, "Yes it is! I don't…get this anymore. Something…NO! No, everything is different and I don't know why you're toying at me like this. Just go back to taking your sexual frustrations out on me and stop confusing me God dammit!"

Kuwabara stormed out of the room and Hiei followed growling, "I will not fuck you like I used to anymore. When I take you I will make sure you enjoy it just as much as I do!"

Kuwabara whipped around eyes flashing, and looking very much like he might cry, "WHAT AM I TO YOU HIEI?"

Hiei froze…this was just like the night when Kuwabara died.

Hiei stormed over to Kuwabara, the human taking several surprised steps backwards. Hiei approached Kuwabara and swiped his foot under Kuwabara's tripping the man. Kuwabara fell backwards, but Hiei caught Kuwabara's head in his hands so Kuwabara would not bang it on the hard wood floor. The rest of Kuwabara landed mercilessly on the floor, and Kuwabara grunted with pain.

Hiei pinned Kuwabara to the floor, his face directly hovering over Kuwabara's. Kuwabara's eyes were wide, a little scared, but still ablaze with anger and demanding an answer.

"You are something sweet…" Hiei said quoting himself from that horrible night-that horrible night that Kay had erased, but that could still come to pass. Hiei's tone however was considerably softer and he was gazing at Kuwabara trying to emphasize with his eyes that Kuwabara was now his whole world and that he loved him.

Kuwabara's face relaxed, but his eyes were wide and disbelieving. He was trembling and Hiei took in a nervous breath and whispered, "You are everything. But mostly you are the sweet thing in my life that I've ignored and almost missed this whole time while I've been in your presence. I almost lost you."

Kuwabara looked confused and his eyes were glassy. He blinked and tears were falling out of Kuwabara's eyes, though Hiei was sure the man didn't notice. "What…are…you talking about H-Hiei? What the hell are you talking about-"

Hiei growled and silencing Kuwabara, "You are something sweet. You are what I look forward too." Kuwabara was shaking his head confused, and unable to trust Hiei's words. Hiei was a little panicked now, he had been so close to convincing Kuwabara that he felt the same, and now…Hiei might have ruined everything. Hiei kissed Kuwabara growling, "You may not believe me…and that's what I deserve. I have been nothing short of a monster to you-and how you could even stomach the sight of me is something I can't even fathom. But you are something…I can't do without."

And then Hiei felt it…Kuwabara lips gently pressing back against his…hopeful, eager lips.

Hiei felt a wave crash over him and devoured Kuwabara's mouth right there, and kissed the human until Kuwabara was pushing him off demanding breath. Hiei didn't stop and continued to bite Kuwabara and kiss him all over. Kuwabara whimpered, and didn't say anything, not letting Hiei know if he believed him or not, but he didn't push Hiei away.

Hiei took Kuwabara then, right there on the floor.

It was late in the evening when Kuwabara woke, now in his bed, having been moved to his bed. Kuwabara sat up and looked confused, eyes filled with doubt wondering if he had dreamed. He glanced up and saw Hiei was sitting on the side of his bed staring at the human, and Kuwabara shuddered.

After a moment Kuwabara whispered, "Something sweet eh?"

Hiei smiled a genuine smile at Kuwabara, and nodded.

Kuwabara didn't return the smile and whispered, "I don't know if I believe you."

Hiei looked grim and whispered, "Then I'll keep proving it to you."

Kuwabara turned away and rubbed the back of his neck where Hiei had left a trail of hickies. Finally Kuwabara whispered, "Please leave."

Hiei nodded grimly wondering if he's ruined everything and what could possible by going through Kuwabara's mind. Kuwabara closed his eyes and whispered softly, "I'll see you Friday."

Hiei made a small sound of understanding, and went back to the shrine, going in his room. After a few minutes of silence a hand was on his back, and Hiei knew it was Kay.

"I've ruined everything," Hiei whispered.

For once Kay had no harsh words to bear and said instead, "You…you told him how you felt, or as much as you felt you could. You still have a chance…I can't blame you for trying to tell him how you feel about everything now."

Hiei dropped his head, and feeling no shame for once in his life-cried.

Friday came soon, and Hiei found himself locked in his room thinking of what to say, what to do. He had called Kuwabara Thursday night inviting Kuwabara over earlier if he wanted. Hiei had gotten no answer back.

Kay hadn't shown up since Wednesday, and Hiei wondered if Kay had finally been killed. If he was gone…leaving Hiei on his own in this endeavor.

Hiei heard a knock on his door, and eagerly swung it open, and saw Kuwabara. It was 9 at night-Kuwabara had come early…

Kuwabara looked awkward and his ears turned red as Hiei swept his eyes over him. Kuwabara shuffled inside and Hiei tugged Kuwabara inside shutting the door behind him. The copper haired man shuffled over to the bed and peeled off his jacket, and then his socks. Kuwabara shoes were left at the door like always. Kuwabara didn't get undressed other than that, and Hiei sat down on the bed to him.

"Something sweet…Hiei?" Kuwabara asked finally speaking.

Hiei looked at Kuwabara, "Yes," was all Hiei found he could say.

Kuwabara looked at his hands and whispered, "Can we talk…at least for a little while?"

"Anything you want," Hiei found himself saying eagerly.

"I don't know why we began screwing," Kuwabara began, his last word a little harsher than the others, "but I always thought in the back of my head it was wrong…because I am…I'm not…" Kuwabara swallowed and remained silent while Hiei waited patiently for him to begin again.

"Shizuru died…and I know you know…Yusuke told me you knew and that you were waiting for me to tell you. He told me this yesterday when I went to see him. I told him everything we've been doing on Friday nights, Hiei." Kuwabara looked at Hiei, obviously expecting to be hit or thrown from the shrine.

Hiei instead took Kuwabara's hand and said, "I'm surprised I'm not dead by now."

Kuwabara laughed, though there was no mirth in it.

"Believe me Hiei he wanted to kill you. He was pissed…so mad he went into that crazy demon mode of his, but I stopped him and told him how I felt about the matter. That I made this choice…and I told him everything that's been going on these past few days. Everything. How you've changed…how everything seems different, and how I felt…for you…and why I allowed you to do what we've been doing every Friday night."

Kuwabara paused and looked up at the ceiling pausing again. Time was moving so quickly and Hiei was terrified where this was all going.

"I think Yusuke still is going to hurt you…and I'm pretty sure I might have put a dent in your relationship with everyone but I had to tell him…because I'm tired of feeling disgusted with myself. But then he told me something…He told me that you had said something important to him. And…he wouldn't tell me what it was."

Hiei was a little disappointed.

"…But he told me to come here tonight and ask you what it was you said. And for me to make a decision and whatever I made…he would accept…" Kuwabara laughed grimly, "Jesus…he's so…so…protective…like my brother you know…and his opinion of me was actually really damn important…so…being your whore every Friday was really getting to me-"

"You're not my whore," Hiei interrupted and Kuwabara looked at Hiei his eyes gentle.

"I know…something has changed. I don't know what…and I don't know…w-why, but something has changed…and I want to know what…and why that is."

Hiei was silent, but he opened his mouth to tell Kuwabara everything, his new feelings, his own confusion, and then he would beg for forgiveness and ask for Kuwabara to stay. Hiei was willing to break his image in order to keep Kuwabara with him. However Kuwabara's hand was on Hiei's mouth before he could begin.

"But I want…to be with you again before I hear the answer…and before I tell you something important," Kuwabara whispered.

Hiei looked at Kuwabara and put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled Kuwabara to him in a frenzied hungry kiss. As Hiei rid Kuwabara and himself of his clothes, and began to stroke every inch of Kuwabara, something told him that depending on how things went tonight-this could be the last time that Hiei and Kuwabara ever got to do this.

Hiei spoke to Kuwabara the whole time, whispering what he liked about Kuwabara, and how much he was disgusted with himself for abusing Kuwabara in the manner he had. He told Kuwabara that he couldn't understand why Kuwabara came back to him every Friday, and swore never to lay such cruel hands on Kuwabara again.

They lasted a long time tonight…and by the time they were done it was an hour away from the time Kuwabara had been killed. This was it…this was the most important hour in Hiei's life.

Kuwabara was beginning to get dressed, and Hiei watched tensely. Kuwabara tugged on all his clothes-but his jacket. Forgetting about it again just like last time. Kuwabara didn't look at Hiei and whispered, "I've loved you since the first time I saw you."

Hiei swallowed.

"I don't know why…and it scared me. But I loved you. And I knew it was something about fate…I'm sure it has something to do with it. I've had a shit life…and no one knows…and I won't ever be able to tell you or the others about it," Kuwabara whispered unaware that Kay had already told Hiei everything, about Kuwabara's murdered parents, and about Kuwabara's abusive uncle.

"And when this all started I fell deeper into…this mess. But I love you…but I'm here to tell you that if I want to keep my dignity, my honor, my life…my sanity…I can't keep loving you."

The bottom of Hiei's stomach dropped out and in a desperate gasp Hiei whispered, "No. Kuwabara…I love you. Kazuma-I love you!"

Kuwabara tensed all over, "Stop it. Stop fucking with me. Hiei…I can't do this if I want to keep…being me." Kuwabara wouldn't turn to loot at Hiei.

Hiei tried to get up but found he was being kept down. He looked up instinctively and saw the withered form of Kay sitting on the ceiling. He pointed at the clock. Hiei turned and saw it was just a few minutes away from when Kuwabara was struck down by the motorcycle.

"Sorry Hiei…but you can't go after him if he leaves this room…because then you'll be interfering with death's jurisdiction…and I can't let you go," Kay said sounding truly apologetic. Hiei looked at Kuwabara, but he made no move or showed any sign that he was aware of Kay at all.

Hiei looked back at Kuwabara, and the tears came again like they had before-angry, frustrated, horrible tears. They clattered to the floor, and Kuwabara whispered, "I can't keep loving you when this is a game to you."

"IT'S NOT A GAME! I LOVE YOU!" Hiei snarled trying to get up.

Kuwabara shook his head, "No…no," and then without another word left.

Hiei heard the door shut and looked desperately at the clock. Kuwabara was gone…and going to face death. Hiei screamed and struggled to rise from the bed but found he was unable to. "AHG! KAY! GOD DAMMIT LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I CAN SAVE HIM!!"

Kay appeared in front of Hiei, and he too was crying frustrated tears, "I'm so sorry…I thought I was doing you a favor…but…I gave you hope…and he's going to…I'm so sorry Hiei."

Hiei closed his eyes feeling utterly defeated, and cried. He had never understood love, or any other feelings that went along with it, but now he did. And he couldn't lose Kuwabara again…but here he was alone in his room…about to lose him all over again. He opened his eyes and knew that there was nothing more to do but to wait for Kuwabara to turn up dead, and Yusuke to call him.

Hiei felt as if his life was over…and then his door opened, and Hiei felt as if he could move.

He shot up and saw Kuwabara standing there.

Their eyes met and Kuwabara looked at Hiei. "I thought…I think I heard you crying," Kuwabara whispered, "I got down to the stairs and stopped…and I thought…why would you be crying Hiei?"

Hiei launched himself out of bed and grabbed Kuwabara, throwing him on the bed, and pinning the startled man to the bed. "Because I thought I lost you!" Hiei rasped voice hoarse. The tears were still falling, turning into gems and landing on Kuwabara's face and throat. He was grinning like a fool and knew that he'd never be able to get his silent broody appearance back around Kuwabara again. "Because I love you."

Kuwabara smiled and swallowed, "I…I turned around because…I…really want to believe you…I don't want this to be a game." Hiei grabbed Kuwabara's face and kissed him passionately, tugging his hair and whispering, "Stay with me. Stay with _**me **_Kazuma."

Kuwabara's arms wrapped around Hiei, no fear in them this time, and Kuwabara eagerly kissed back. Hiei had his answer. The stayed together that night-no sex, just locked in each other's brace. Kuwabara slept soundly, and Hiei watched his clock waiting eagerly for 7:01 am, the time when Kuwabara had died last time.

When it was 7:02 am, Hiei went to the bathroom and froze at what he saw. Kay was lying in the tub-looking young again…but with all of the golden spikes driven in him. Hiei drooped down next to the tub and wrapped his hands around the last golden spike in Kay's neck.

Kay's eyes opened and he pushed Hiei's hand away. He smiled and shook his head no. He reached in his pocket and tugged out a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. He and Hiei shared one last meaningful look, Kay wished Hiei luck with his eyes, and then he was gone-turning into one thin red string. The cigarette lay next to the tattered string, and Hiei plucked both up.

Kay was gone.

The string suddenly glowed surprising Hiei and a hand was on his shoulder.

He turned seeing a young girl no older then 12. She was wearing the same bag Kay had once worn, red strings spilling out of her bag. She took the string from Hiei, looking at it tenderly and placed it inside her bag. She then took the cigarette, and lit it as if by magic. Taking a long drag the child sighed, "Kay gave everything up for you two. Don't waste a single moment of his sacrifice."

"…You're taking his place?" Hiei asked wondering if all cupids would act like Kay.

She nodded, "For now…at least until I found some idiot who acted just like and I make the same mistake as Kay. Later." The girl turned and was gone.

Though Kay was gone, Hiei couldn't help but feel…a content feeling that he had succeeded in winning Kuwabara's heart, and had changed everything. At least Kay hadn't died for nothing, and at least his replacement seemed to be a lot like him.

Hiei left the bathroom forgetting why he went in there in the first place, and went back to bed waking Kuwabara by mistake.

"Mmm…Hiei?"

Hiei kissed Kuwabara and pulled the much taller man closer, and whispered, "It's nothing…go to sleep. I love you."

Kuwabara smiled and closed his eyes not answering Hiei, but Hiei knew he returned the feelings. Hiei sighed content, and feeling at peace for the first time in years, went to sleep.

THE END.

…But it's not over. There is an epilogue to this and I think you'll all enjoy it. I love this story and sorry again for how long it took!!


	6. Red String

The epilogue! Dun dun dun!!

**I'd like to thank Dark Inu Fan** for giving me an idea. I edited this a bit so I could squeeze this in here! Thanks for the inspiration!

1234

Hiei awoke to the sound of bacon in the pan. The noise was familiar…he had heard it for the past three years. Hiei rolled out of bed running a hand through his hair. He shuffled out of bed…he was not really good at being a morning person…a secret he only shared with Kuwabara.

He went in the kitchen and saw Kuwabara cooking. He was a morning person, though his hair was always a mess and fell in ratty curls. However, the look made him looks so endearingly cute. Hiei walked to stand next to him and rest his cheek against Kuwabara's elbow.

Kuwabara glanced down smiling, "Good morning Hiei."

Hiei grunted in response and shuffled to the kitchen table. He was surprised to see a shoebox on the table, the same shoebox that had once held the gun Kuwabara used to own-but now the box harbored something better.

Inside the box were all of the tear gems Hiei had shed for Kuwabara that night long ago. The next morning Kuwabara had swept all the tear gems up and put them in the box. When Hiei asked why Kuwabara had smiled and replied with, "These are my important treasures. They…told me something important." Kuwabara had then muttered that if Hiei told anyone how mushy he was he would show everyone the tear gems.

Hiei had kissed Kuwabara to shut him up.

Kuwabara set a plate of food down in front of Kuwabara and Hiei glanced at the human. "What's with these?" Hiei asked raising a brow.

Kuwabara grinned, "I just wanted to look at them."

Kuwabara went to go sit at his own seat, but Hiei tugged Kuwabara's arm and pulled him down. Hiei pressed his lips to Kuwabara's neck where a crescent shaped scar rest. The scar was important, it meant Hiei shared his life force with Kuwabara, and had chosen the human to be his mate. Kuwabara would live and remain ageless just as Hiei did, and when Hiei died Kuwabara would follow in his footsteps…just as Kuwabara wanted.

Hiei released Kuwabara and returned to breakfast, Kuwabara grinning like a dope. Kuwabara went to his seat and they ate in silence.

"Urameshi wants to go out and have lunch…he and Kurama will meet us at the park in an hour for a party of sorts," Kuwabara said grinning.

Hiei snorted, "What's the occasion?"

Kuwabara shrugged, "A just because sort of thing."

Hiei grunted again, "I hate parties."

"I want to go," Kuwabara said simply.

Hiei met Kuwabara's eye and sighed, "I spoil you rotten."

Kuwabara grinned his wide goofy grin, and with that Hiei couldn't resist the man anymore. He strode up from his seat and pushed Kuwabara roughly from his seat. Before Kuwabara could call Hiei an asshole, Hiei was straddling Kuwabara's waist kissing him. Kuwabara sat up holding Hiei securely in his lap and kissed the man.

Needless to say, they were an hour late.

But when they arrived Yusuke greeted Kuwabara with a tackle. And when Kuwabara grunted with pain, Yusuke turned to glare at Hiei.

"Hiei you bastard! Can't you keep your hands off Kuwabara for more then three seconds?!"

Hiei smiled, eyes on Kuwabara, "No."

Yusuke sighed, "Fuckin' mushy demon…"

Hiei shrugged.

The day was fun. Kuwabara and Yusuke mostly fought, played football, and wrestled around. Kurama and Hiei enjoyed a quiet conversation, and Hiei had to endure a bit of teasing about being a sick lovebird. At one point Yusuke threw a ball too far, and Hiei sighed going off to recover it while Kuwabara bickered with Yusuke.

Hiei walked about a yard away from the group and picked up the football, when he witnessed a man getting slapped hard across the face.

"You jerk!" A woman said angrily.

An all too familiar voice called out, "But baby I love you!"

Hiei froze and took in the sight of Kay.

"Kay!" Hiei called, and the man turned around.

The two stared at each other for a moment and Kay grinned, "You know…Koenma's not such a bad guy." Hiei felt a stupid grin spread across his face, and though he hated himself for it, he couldn't stop grinning.

"So…Koenma got you off? How did he know?"

"More like he snuck me out of being non-existent. Koenma is a God…of course he knew about my interference. He was rooting for you the whole time, but figured it best not to let you know he knew. Like I said, Koenma's not such a bad guy…" Kay answered. Kay grinned, "I hope you're taking care of Kuwabara."

"I am," Hiei answered seriously.

Kay nodded grinning, and popped a cigarette in his mouth. "Good. Well, see ya around. I gotta go chase my piece of ass." Kay turned and ran after the woman who was steadily walking away, Kay calling after her, "But baby! I love you! Hey!"

Hiei grinned but turned around returning the ball to Yusuke. However when he arrived everyone was standing and looking at him, as if something was going to happen. Hiei raised a brow. "What?" he asked feeling tense.

Kuwabara approached Hiei smiling and grabbed Hiei's hand. Rather smoothly he slipped on a ring on Hiei's finger. Hiei stared down at his hand realizing that the ring was made from one of his own tear gems. Kuwabara held up his hand and Hiei saw an identical band. Hiei's mouth dropped open, and then no matter how much Hiei fought it, his whole face flared red.

"I hope you get that I'm asking you to be stuck with me," Kuwabara said grinning.

"The mark I left on you is a representation of my choosing you!" Hiei sputtered uncharacteristically.

"I know…that's the demon way. I want to show my own devotion in the human way," Kuwabara said smiling at Hiei.

Hiei growled and snapped, "I'm not the woman of this relationship!!"

Kuwabara blinked surprised while Kurama and Yusuke burst out laughing. Kuwabara glared at Hiei snapping, "And what I am!?"

"Yes! You're weaker!" Hiei snapped looking away.

Kuwabara rolled his eyes and pulled Hiei too him in a swift movement. "Hiei…shut up," Kuwabara said with a sigh holding his lover. Hiei grunted but rest his head against Kuwabara's chest. He smiled too himself and guessed that he would accept this moment…because he loved Kuwabara.

And Hiei had learned through that awful, wonderful experience three years ago, that he was willing to give up anything for Kuwabara. And it was as simple as that. Kuwabara was his something sweet-it was undeniable and irrefutable. Hiei closed his eyes, and just let his lover hold him tight. And not caring is Yusuke and Kurama would rag on him later, he wrapped his arm firmly about Kuwabara's waist, and held him just as strongly as Kuwabara held on to him.

End.


End file.
